


Syurga Neraka: Skull Island | Chapter 1

by 1423Ostafrikasaurus



Series: Syurga Neraka | Skull Island [1]
Category: King Kong
Genre: F/M, Peter Jackson Skull island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1423Ostafrikasaurus/pseuds/1423Ostafrikasaurus
Summary: Skull Island, a hellish Eden of life. Animals from across time have come to this island as a refuge to remain alive through various mass extinctions. None more famous than Kong, the Eighth Wonder of the World. While his species may have been driven to extinction, a rich ecosystem of beasts remains. Decades after the events of New York, two scientists venture to the island to catalogue its wonders. However these two destined lovers will discover a deep secret about the islands geological instability... and must do their best to save this ecological wonder before it is wiped off the face of the earth..
Series: Syurga Neraka | Skull Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721686





	Syurga Neraka: Skull Island | Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan and Jane arrive on Skull Island, getting a fast introduction to the islands wonders and terrors.

###  **University of Washington, United States** **  
****Spring 2018**

Professor Aidan Cuff sat in his dorm room, being a Professor at a college with a Masters degree in Paleobiology and another degree in Evolutionary science. He was reading through a book about Dicynodonts at the time as he stood up, brushing his dark blonde hair out of his face revealing his creamy but very slightly tanned skin. He changed into some jeans and a basic T-Shirt for the day and was brushing his teeth when a knock was heard on the door. After cleaning up he opened it and his blue eyes gazed upon one of his friends at the door.  
“Steven? What are you doing up this early? It’s only 9:46..” Aidan said while noticing a tablet in his friend's hand.  
  
The brown haired man had a broad grin, excitement radiating off his body. “Your gonna want to see this bud, look!” He showed the tablet to his friend. On it was a website talking about an expedition to Skull Island, a place once thought to be legend until years ago. A sanctuary for prehistoric lineages that had evolved into diverse new species over millions of years, and now he was looking at a chance to go there himself..  
  
“Skull Island..” He said to himself. “How.. why.. Bloody hell this is amazing! Project Legacy.. I’ve heard about this, they have full on outposts on Skull Island!” He spoke with such excitement as he pushed a paper about Synapsid diversity he had written aside that he’d gotten a good amount of publicity about, along with another paper by a prestigious Zoologists in Britain that he quite admired. He finally found what he was looking for and pulled up a green hardcover book with nothing on it.. yet. “This is my chance, my chance to write the book.” He said before turning to Stephen. “Where do I need to go?”  
  
“Kieran’s Harbor, one week from now.” He said and patted his friend’s shoulder. “Only a fool would turn this down, be ready old buddy.”  
  
Aidan gave a fast nod. “Of course, I’ll be going. Thank you Stephen.” He said “I owe you one.. maybe more than one.” He laughed and began to pack for the coming trip.  
  
Meanwhile across the pond...  
  
**Oxford University, Great Britain  
Spring 2018 **  
Dr Jane Ellen sat at a desk in the Zoology lab of Oxford. At that moment the curly dark haired woman was looking at a mounted taxidermy of a Lemur, sketching it in her sketchbook. Her blue-green orbs scan over every detail as she attempted to copy it down. She didn’t get to finish as the professor entered the room, she turned around to look at the older man.  
It was Professor Jackson, an old professor of the now rather well known Zoologist. “Jane, glad you see you here! You're going to like what I’ve got for you.” Said the father figure to the young woman.  
  
She looks up in surprise, before smiling at the man. “Professor! Good to see you.” She said as she sets her utensils down with intrigue. “What is it?”  
  
“It’s an offer.” He said as he set down a laptop with an email open. “I’ve been approached by the Legacy Project Organization, they’re seeking to get an experienced zoologist with them.. but as you can probably tell, I’m in no age to be exploring a place like that. But I do know someone who can take my place..”  
  
Jane looks over the email, and an image map of the island.. she’d have to sketch that later. “Skull Island? I’m surprised they're looking for more people to send there.. Why'd you show this to me?”  
  
“It’s because I’m asking you, Jane, to take my place and go to the last zoological frontier on the planet.” He said simply with a warm smile.  
  
“M.. me? You want me to go instead??” She said, shocked, then ecstatic as she hugged him. “Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won’t let you down, Peter, I mean Professor!”  
  
“I know you won’t my old student, who knows, maybe you’ll meet that one American Paleobiologist there.” He said with a slight grin.  
  
Her eyes widened briefly. “Oh Professor Cuff? You think so? I mean, he’s so smart, and amazing, and handsome, and.. uh, hehe..” She clears her throat with a pink shade on her cheeks. “A week, got it. Thank you Professor..”  
  
“Anyway then, you’d best be prepared. I see you’ve already taken an interest in the Island?” He asked as he turned a page in her sketchbook to a page where she’d drawn a _Perfossor novus_ , or ‘Burglar Monkey’, on the page.  
  
The young woman smiled at the art piece, nodding. “Yes of course, drawing has always been my thing. I just.. forgot the passion of it all till recently. I’ll be sure to illustrate plenty of sights for you!”  
  
“What would be great, Jane. I must be going now, I have to meet someone about those basking sharks you discovered in the waters around Ireland.” He ruffled her hair, smiling. “See you soon, my most prestigious student.”  
  
“So long Professor!” She said and began to put her things away...  
  
  
A week of preparation and excitement went by, but the day came and both the Professor and Doctor remained oblivious to each other for most of the several week trip while on the large ship. Until the last day of the trip..  
  
  
**Somewhere Southwest of Sumatra  
Spring 2018 **  
Aidan was busy writing in a large green book with the good letters ‘The World of Kong’ on the side as the title for his book on Skull Island. He was extremely focused before he suddenly crashed into someone! The two fell to the well furnished floor and he stumbled up and grabbed the woman’s things. “Oh my! I’m so sorry.” He gets up and hands her what he picked up. “I should have been paying attention.” He didn’t recognize her at first, too focused on apologizing.  
  
“Oh no, I’m sorry! I should’ve been paying attention.” Jane was reading a book of her own, one she’d purchased about some of the aquatic life that had been somewhat logged, before she’d bumped into him.  
  
“No really, it was my fault.” He said as they exchanged things. Upon seeing her face he was surprised by how.. stunning she was, before he realized something. “Have we met before? You seem familiar..”  
  
“Oh, um.. I don’t believe so.. oh wait.” She takes a closer look and her face lights up “Your Professor Cuff aren’t you? The Paleobiology expert??”  
  
“Yes, that’s me. You can call me Aidan.” He said as he shook her hand, before he recognized her. “Oh! Your Dr. Ellen aren’t you? The one who discovered that Basking Shark population? It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”  
  
“Well, my reputation precedes me.” She said, before grinning widely. “I’m such a fan of your work, but please, call me Jane. We’re all equals here.”  
  
“I wasn’t aware I had any fans.” he said with a rather sheepish chuckle. He couldn’t help but subtly check her out, her deep blue-green eyes and curly dark locks of hair, and that sweet British accent.. she was amazing. “I’m quite the admirer of your work, it’s amazing what you found.”  
  
“Oh, you’ve read it? It’s nothing really, just something I found while studying life on the Emerald Isle coast..” She said with a sheepish giggle, checking out his dark blonde hair and deep oceanic eyes.. “Your discoveries in South Africa are amazing, to say the least.”  
  
“Oh that.. that was nothing, Permian age fossils are so common there..” He said, somewhat embarrassed by all the praise. “So, what brings a prestigious woman like yourself to Skull Island?”  
  
She gave a light laugh. “Whatever you say then.. I’m going to Skull Island to study the fauna we find there, what about you?” She asked.  
  
“I’m writing a book, a guide to the local fauna and ecosystem for the average person to get a glimpse into Skull Island.” He shows her his green hard cover book with the gold words ‘The World of Kong: A Natural History of Skull Island’ on its spine. “I’ve been wanting to write this book for years, and now I have the chance.”  
  
“Oh my, that’s amazing.. say, would you happen to need an illustrator for this book? Maybe I could help.” She takes out a sketchbook with various works of animals on the pages. “I know they aren’t much, but they might help your book..”  
  
“Oh, that would.. Oh my, these are beautiful!” He said with wide eyes as he looked at her artwork. “I’d be honored to have you as an illustrator for the book.” He said as he smiled but looked away a bit. “You're.. quite amazing, you know?”  
  
Jane’s cheeks turned pink as she shot him a slightly shy smile. “Amazing you say? I don’t know about that, but it’s very sweet of you..” She said with a nervous giggle.  
  
“Well um.. we will be arriving at the Harbor soon, we’d better get to the hanger. Care to join me?” He said and extended his hand to her, somewhat excited to work with her. She was.. exhilarating. She was beautiful, so intelligent, kind and polite.  
  
Her face blushed slightly more at his gentlemanly actions. “I’d be happy too.” And with that, she takes his hand.  
  
Aidan takes his hand up to her lips and kisses it, just as gentlemanly as he starts to walk along with her. “I hear it’s nesting season, if we are lucky we will get to see some of the offspring that inhabit this unique world.”  
  
Her cheeks burn as he kisses her hand and the pair walk Arm-in-Arm onto the deck of the ship. “That’s wonderful, it will be amazing to see new life brought into this world.”  
  
“Oh I would agree, the fauna I’ve read about is just beyond fascinating. I-“ He was about to say something else but as they walked onto the deck of the ship a piece of land emerged from the fog abruptly and scraped against the side of the ship, and while the ship wasn’t damaged, it sent the pair flying over the side!  
  
  
Aidan woke up a few moments later, he must have been knocked out briefly in the crash. He sat up and watched as the ship continued on without them toward the Harbor. He groans and stretches, feeling extremely sore after the fall, but his discomfort changed to worry when he saw Jane next to him. “Dr Ellen, are you alright?? Jane?” He said worriedly.  
  
Jane’s eyes began to open as she groaned in discomfort, sitting up a bit. “Profes- Aidan, what happened?” She asked as she looked at the thin cliffside jungle around them.  
  
“The ship seemed to have hit something, we got flung over.” He looked around them. “The harbor shouldn’t be that far away, we’ll have to walk the rest of the way..” He said as he looked back at her. “Are you alright, M’lady?”  
He asked quite worriedly.  
  
“Hit something? Ah.. of course..” She said as she stood up and stretched a bit. “My head hurts like hell and I’m a bit bruised but.. I’m ok, I think. We should get to the compound sooner rather than later.. Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m fine, just a bit banged up. Let’s get you to the infirmary.” He said while walking forward out toward a clearing. “This way, I think there is a section of lowland terrain over here.”  
  
She quickly follows, but is suspicious of his condition. “You sure you're ok? You're not lying so I won’t worry?”  
  
He coughs awkwardly. “Ok.. maybe I’m feeling a bit sore I guess..” He said quietly. “But it doesn’t matter, I’m fine..” He said before pushing out of the jungle into the lowland area.. and finding many horned Dinosaurs before them. “Oh my.. they must be _Ferrucutus cerastes_ , look at them..” A large herd was grazing around the area with many females, offspring, and a larger male. They were huge, tall and bulky. Their size was bigger than any mammals you’d ever seen with massive frills adorning their heads. Their bony nasal lump and horns were white as bone along with the males upper horns, almost like antlers for locking heads. Their skin is colored by a grey-beige look, beautiful and powerful.  
  
“They’re.. they’re magnificent.” She said in total awe at the large herbivores, eyes gleaming with amazement at the sight of real dinosaurs just meters away from them. “To think we are some of the few people on earth to see living dinosaurs, it’s incredible.” Both had forgotten all about the fall and their sore bodies by now.  
  
Aidan hunched down a bit, watching the baby males butt-heads together in practice for their competitive future, he laughed lightly with the broadest grin on his face. “Oh there beautiful, just spectacular..”  
  
As Jane observes them, she giggled and smiled. “Yeah... for some reason, they kind of are like how I’d imagined my kids would be like. Or how I’d want them, at least.”  
  
“I can see that, yeah. Also It’s surprisingly.. peaceful.” He said as he took that time to just take in the gaze. In the distance a herd of large long necked Dinosaurs roamed, probably _Brontosaurus baxteri_ with their chunky bodies and smooth grey skin as the distant Titans graze. “This place is.. the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, really.” He said in utter amazement.  
  
Jane looks around herself, spotting a pair of small ‘Burglar Monkeys’ higher up in the trees along with a green bright Martial Parrot flying above them. “It certainly is, I’d almost love to live here honestly..”  
  
Unseen to them, a pack of _Lycaesaurus kirkii_ sit in the jungle. 5 individuals watch the Ferrucutus here with their stem-mammalian eyes. Their bodies are sleek with a mixed color of mustard and black with visible larger canines from their jaws.  
  
“Oh certainly agreed, wait.. look.” He said, turning his attention as he pointed to one of the Lycaesaurus as it began to stalk out of the tree line into the lowland grass with its mate. The 4-5 foot Gorgonopsian began to approach the herd with its pack in search of a youngling to pick off. “We should go now, before they spot us.” He said as he began slowly moving along the tree line. In the distance a large theropod dinosaur, probably a _Vastatosaurus rex_ , chased down a smaller indescribable dinosaur. The large theropod couldn’t be seen in much detail but the nearby Brontosaurus allowed them to get an idea of the distant predators size. This made the Ferrucutus begin to get anxious at its presence and turn their horned heads in the general direction.  
  
As she spotted what was going on she nodded in agreement. “Looks like things might get a bit bloody soon, and watch out for those Ferrucutus, they could stampede.”  
  
“Good point, and look, off in the distance. That’s probably a Vastatosaurus, those Lycaesaurus must be using it as a distraction so they can attack the hatchlings..” He watches them approach, unable to stand by and do nothing. He grabs a rock and hurled it at the Lycaesaurus leader!  
  
It hits the target, as the Gorgonopsian hisses and stumbled a bit before shaking its head and growling at them with the rest of the pack.  
  
“That’s our cue to leave I think!” Jane said as the pair ran, the Lycaesaurus in hot pursuit!  
The wolf sized predators pursue them, having found a meal that didn’t require the risk of taking on adult Ferrucutus. While they are much faster than to two humans the jungle becomes their weakness as they were adapted for lowland hunts, and jungle was not their domain and thus allows the pair to keep ahead of them. It was exhausting for the humans, running over the rough and uneven terrain while hoping for the best not to trip suddenly, but the Lycaesaurus were to coordinated to make said mistakes, being some of the more intelligent creatures in the lowlands as a likely reason to why the rock throw didn’t just scare them off in the first place. Both felt the adrenaline in their veins, panting heavily and trying to keep up. Aidan meanwhile saw that to their left was a plain of tall grass outside the jungle, and getting an idea he grabs Jane’s hand and turns into the tall grass with the Lycaesaurus hot in their tail.  
The Lycaesaurus do have a harder time tracking the pair in the grass, but are able to follow. It’s not long before both do the scientists trip on something, the two tumbling into the tall grass and seeing what they stumbled on: Two Melon sized Eggs. “Don’t move.” Aidan said and Jane covers her mouth, high on adrenaline and exhausted, despite the Lycaesaurus getting closer. One of them enters the bare spot and growls.. it’s just about the lunge when a large 6-7 (at the hip) foot tall bird bursts from the grass and grabs the smaller predator in its jaws, shaking it like a rag-doll. The bird is covered, only on the body, with dull dark grey feathers and naked pink skin. It’s beak, while blunt and square, crushes the smaller predator held in its jaw as the Lycaesaurus let out a pained shriek.   
“A Brutornis, just as I suspected.” Aidan said.  
  
“Let’s go, quick.” Jane said as both of them stood on their knees and crawled away while the pack of Lycaesaurus bolts upon their leaders death.  
  
“Oh that was close.. wasn’t it?” Jane said as she panted, they were far enough away to stand and the tall grass gave them a moment of breathing room.  
  
“Too close, but shaking for sure..” He said with a light laugh, amazed they made it out of that situation.  
  
“Well that was a wild ride, let’s go now.” She said as the began walking toward the compound once again.  
  
“You can say that again..” He said with a light chuckle of relief as the moved through the tall grass. “It’s Interesting, we’ve encountered an awfully large amount of predator species for such a small place..”  
  
“It is rather odd yeah, nothing like I’ve seen before.” She said while thinking. “Perhaps something is causing the predators to migrate and intermingle? I heard Earthquakes are a common sight here..”  
  
“Could be yeah, I did hear that the earthquakes can get pretty bad this part of the world. It could be a recent quake or something..” He said as they came over a hill to find a large compound on the coastline. The ship that was transporting them could be seen already docked with people unloading. “We made it..” Aidan said with relief. Sea Lions could be seen resting in a colony on the beach close by the compound while some larger Peracerdon stalk the edge of the colony while looking for stray pups, being so far unsuccessfully. “As, well.. rather terrifying as that was, this island never ceases to amaze me.”  
  
“Well you know what they say, trauma builds character.~” They began walking down the hill toward the compound as people began to spot them.  
  
“Agreed, hopefully we’ll see the rest of these creatures from a safe view.” He said as they headed down the hill towards the coastal compound and past the sea lions. The 2 green trap-jawed Preacerdon saw them but couldn’t care less about humans. Soon people inside the compound spotted them and opened the gate, allowing them inside its safe electrified concrete walls.  
As people crowded them an older bearded man steps forward.* “Well, this is certainly a surprise. How’s you two get on the island?”  
  
Jane spoke how first. “We were on the ship, it hit a reef or cliff or something and we got thrown over the side, had to walk here on foot..”  
  
“Agreed, we got pretty banged up..” Aidan said as he held his arm a bit, clearly it hurt in some capacity.  
  
The grey haired man nodded and waved for them to follow. “I see then, this way.” He said as he walked into the compound with them. The man had light grey hair and a rather sun-tanned skin, a light beard and a covered scar on his lower left cheek. He adjusted his glasses as they walked inside the high tech compound.  
  
“Say..” said Jane. “Have any of the predators been acting weird lately? We saw an awful lot of them today on our way here..”  
  
“Oh? Like what?” The man asked with intrigue.  
  
“Well the major thing was there is so.. so many of them everywhere.” He said while thinking back to their escape. “Just on the way here we encountered some Lycaesaurus, an angry mother Brutornis, and even a Vastatosaurus far in the distance.”  
  
The man paused in thought for a few moments, before speaking. “After you two get out of the infirmary I want you to speak in the command center, we’ll have to fill you in on your new jobs.”  
  
“Thank you sir, that would be much appreciated.” Jane said, and Aidan nodded in agreement.  
  
“Anyway, infirmary is in here. Get some rest you two.” He said before heading off.  
  
Aidan steps inside and sat down at one of the stations, laying down in exhaustion a bit. “Oh boy, that was.. amazingly terrifying. Worth it in my opinion though.. but that’s just me.” He said while looking at her, again amazed at how.. beautiful she was.  
  
Jane sighs a bit in relief. “You can say that again! Even with all the amazing sights we saw, it was quite the trial to get through it all... Still, it's one hell of a welcome party to Skull Island! She grinned, looking at Aidan and noticing how... handsome he was.  
  
“Quite so yes, and plenty more sights to see in the coming journey..” He was lost staring in her eyes for a moment, before he blushed and looked away.  
  
“Yeah, it sounds great...” She smiles at him, also starring... until she realizes what is going on and looks away.  
  
“So uh.. want to work as a team?” He asked, a small smile on his face as he looked back up.  
  
Her eyes widen at what she hears. “A team? Really? That.. what sounds great!” She said excitedly before calming down with a slight blush. “I-I mean, if you want to really do it, of course...”  
  
“Yeah, I think we make a great team.” He said, blushing slightly himself. “So, we take Skull Island by the horns, together?” He asked as he extended his hand to shake on it.  
  
She smiles and grasps his hand, shaking it. “Together, we'll make our mark on this Island.” She said with a warm smile on her face.  
  
“It’s a deal then.” He said as he took her hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. “..M’lady.” He said quite charmingly.  
  
“Oh, Aidan..” Her cheeks burn a bit and she fans herself. “You're much too kind..”  
  
He shot her a warm smile as he let her hand go and winked. “If you say so.~” He found her quite attractive while blushing, eyes sparkling a bit. She was just so intelligent and kind..  
  
Jane giggles as she pulls her hand back, still blushing. Aidan was quite the charmer, and quite the looker as well. So kind, smart, handsome... ideal, really.  
  
It seemed their mutual affection was starting to blossom into something more, something deeper. Aidan gave her another glance and and smile before laying down. “I’m gonna take a nap, just to help heal and all you know?”  
  
“Huh?” Upon realizing she got lost in his eyes, she shook her head and grinned “Oh, yeah, sounds good. I think I’ll do the same. Get my strength up and all.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan, see you soon then.” He said as he closed his eyes and settled down, slowly falling asleep.  
  
Jane settles into her cot as well, falling asleep as she thinks about Aidan...  
  
  
Several hours passed as the pair woke up and Aidan sat up and stretched with a yawn. “Hmm.. ah I needed that.” He glanced over as he saw her wake up, smiling warmly. “Sleep well?” He said while putting his backpack on.  
  
Upon waking up, she stretches and yawns, looking over to Aidan “Hey... Yeah, I slept pretty good. Yourself?” As she talked, she got up and got her own backpack ready.  
  
“I slept great, we’d best head up to the command deck now? That guy said we’d be needed there.” He offered his hand, smiling warmly. “Shall we?”  
  
“True true..” She said as she slings her backpack over her shoulder and takes his hand. “Do-Let’s!”  
  
“Very well, M’lady.” He said with his usual charm, before walking with her up to the compound command center.  
  
Once up there they find many people working in laboratories to the left and right of the command center. Some looking through bones, others cutting into carcasses or studying flora. The grey haired man turns to face them as they enter with a native Skull Island Hornbill on his shoulder, the centipede eating bird was covered by black and white feathers along with an impressive beak for crushing the bugs it fed on. The Man waved to them while feeding it a piece of _Idolon venefaucus_ from one of the labs. “There you too are, glad you're awake. So, Welcome to Skull Island. I’m Boris Frank, your new boss.”  
  
The pair wave and Aidan spoke first. “Good to meet you Boris, and glad to be here.” He said while looking at the beautiful bird sat on his shoulder. “So how are we needed then. Sir?”  
  
“Well, I require a research team to take a sweep of the island. I’d like you two to be on it after hearing about your.. welcoming experience.” He showed a digital map of the island, one that had a route mapping their journey from this base to a mountain outpost at the highest peak. “Your journey would take you to the top of Skull Island, unfortunately we can’t just fly you there as the local wildlife is aggressive towards our Osprey’s.”  
  
“Terapusmordax I’m guessing?” Aidan asked, recalling that he read about colony on the island peak. “If your outpost is built there.. then it must be there to study the home and bones of the last _Megaprimatus kong_ troop, right?” He asked.  
  
“Yes and yes, the base was built to further study their remains without distributing them.” He said as a screen closer to Jane shows a photograph of _Terapusmordax obscenus_ leaving its colony to hunt for prey. It was an ugly winged creature, like a demonic naked mole rat possessing the wings of a bat. It’s jutting teeth and pink skin with pale eyes made it look vile and disgusting.. which was not far from the truth, but that was nature after all.   
  
“How big are they that they can damage Osprey’s?” Jane asked rather confused but amazed. “And I must ask.. is there any chance that any Megaprimatus are still around?”  
  
“Well the ugly rats attack our Ospreys when nearby their colony, like they would any aerial animal. It’s less the Osprey we are worried about and more the Terapusmordax, as they can be killed by the propellers.” He said while zooming in on a cave area of the mountain top where the colony was located. “And sadly no. The bones of these Kong’s are all that remains of the species. As he was called in New York, ‘King Kong’ was determined to be the last of his species..” The man said sadly. “The last of their kind was gone due to human greed..”  
  
Jane Immediately felt bad for the ugly flying rodents. “Oh no... that's terrible... I hope there haven't been too many accidents. And I see... that is unfortunate to hear... still, I have hope there could always be some out there. We scientists always have to work with a margin of error, after all.” She gives a small, sad smile that still manages to be a bit hopeful.. Sighing, she continued “Yes, it is unfortunate... especially since this M. kong and Ann Darrow were reportedly very close to one another. I hope she has had time to mourn what happened.”  
  
Aidan nodded sadly. “It's likely that Kong took sacrifices like Ann from the native humans as an attempt to find companionship in a world where he was alone as apes are very social creatures.” He said while looking at the map. “So then, we’d be doing a sweep of the whole island? How?” He said after a moment of silence. “And may I ask, what is the fate of the native humans?”  
  
Boris spoke up. “Let me show you, follow me.” He said as he began walking out of the command center. “You’ll be provided with a secure mobile lab and equipment for all the terrain you’ll encounter on your journey. As for the Skull Islanders, they’ve been all gone for years. After the gate to the leftover wall that surrounded their outcrop was destroyed, predators like ;Nefundusaurus began to pick them off over time. As far as we know they are all gone.”  
  
“I see then.. anyway, A full mobile lab? For a couple of rookies?” Jane asked, rather amazed. “That’s great, really bringing out the big guns for us then.” She said with an excited laugh.  
  
Aidan was quite surprised as well. “Why.. thank you sir, but may I ask why put such a high priced vehicle and it’s equipment in our hands?” He said with a broadest grin, this would give them so many tools to discover so much!  
  
He gave a light chuckle. “Well my years of experience here has made me come up with my own ideas, and so I want the people going out there to have open minds and thus create their own conclusions on things. Otherwise we’d never learn anything new.” He said. “The vehicle has room for four, so you’ll be accompanied by two other scientists who arrived on the ship you came in.”  
  
“Oh, we will take extra care of it. Who will be working with us then?” Jane asked.  
  
“I can’t recall their names, but you’ll all meet tomorrow. A marine biologist and Parasitologist. Thankfully you am Aidan seem to already be quite the couple..” He said with a smile.  
  
Aidan coughed awkwardly and shook his head, blushing bright pink. “Oh no, erm, sir, we aren’t a couple..” He said sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck.  
  
Jane blushes similarly. “Ye-Yeah, we're more like partners than... "together-together" you know? At most, we're becoming close friends.” She rubs her arm sheepishly.  
  
“A-Anyway, where will we be staying till we leave?” Aidan asked.  
  
“Your rooms are just down the hall, you two should get some rest. The sun will be going down soon.” He said and gestures down the hall.  
  
“Some rest sounds nice, thanks. We'll be seeing you in the morning, sir.” She starts to walk down the hall “Coming, Aidan?”  
  
“In a moment!” He said and looked at Boris’s Skull Island Hornbill that day on his shoulder. “May I?”  
  
“Oh, of course.” Boris said as he raised his arm, the bird stepped onto his arm and crossed over to Aidan’s when he presented it.  
  
Aidan held his arm steady and looked over the bird. “He’s beautiful, does he have a name?”  
  
“He does, it’s Tequila.” Boris said with a smile.  
  
Upon hearing tequila's name, Jane giggles. “‘Tequila’? That's quite the name, sir. I certainly hope it's not because the bird has a fondness for fermented drinks?” She asked with a laugh.  
  
“Oh no, that’s just my preference. This boy only eats the finest of giant centipedes.” Boris says with a laugh.  
  
Aidan meanwhile was looking all over the bird, eyes gleaming with excitement at the black and white bird. “He’s a beauty, such a magnificent creature.” Aidan said in full nerd mode. “Very similar to the Hornbills of Asia, yet so distinct at the same time..”  
  
As Jane looks at the bird, she grins and nods. “He certainly is beautiful... and surely the two hornbills share a common ancestor?”  
  
“Most likely yes, surely they do.” He said as he moved his arm and let the bird climb back onto Boris. “Thank you sir.” He said as he began to leave.  
  
“Anytime rookie, see you bright and early tomorrow!” Boris said and waved.  
  
The pair wave as they walk down the hall, Jane speaking first. “Well I’d say our introduction to Skull Island has been fantastic..”  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.. say, want to come over to my place tonight for awhile and chat?” He asked as they walked down towards the living sections.  
  
“Oh, well sure. I don’t see why not, I’m surprised you’d want to chat with me..” She said sheepishly.  
  
“Surprised? I’d love to talk with you, you're probably the smartest person I’ve ever met.” He said as he stepped up to his apartment and opened the door. Inside was a surprisingly well furnished place. “Wow, this is fancy.” He said as he walked into the deck, overlooking the lowland plains.  
  
She smiled warmly at him in response.” Thank you Aidan.. oh my, this is fancy. What a view too..”  
  
Out over the plains was the Brutornis from earlier, you can see the mothers head and body out of the tall grass dirty yellow long grass as she stood by what was likely her nest of melon sized eggs. Farther out Brontosaurus could be seen faintly as they grazed in the moonlight on a light green lowland plain along with some smaller herbivores, maybe Ligocristus. The sounds of barking flizards and buzzing insects is heard around them and belches from unseen animals way way up in the mountains. Aidan took a breath as he gazed over the moonlit landscape with all its sights and sounds. “This place is paradise.. beyond a paradise.”  
  
“I’m inclined to agree with you there.” She said while taking her own breath, watching a Calcarisaurus wander near with its green spike covered body and a few Volucerictis, or ‘Night Stalkers’, fly overhead with their pink bodies almost like a less ugly Terapusmordax. “Would be a beautiful place to live and raise a family and all to be honest.”  
  
“Yeah, same here honestly..” He said with another breath of the warm air, before coughing awkwardly as he thought of something and put it away. “One of the only places on Earth that, more or less, is left untouched by humans. It’s incredible.” He glanced down at the Brutornis as it snapped a Lycaesaurus off the ground, likely trying to steal the mother’s eggs for a meal and instead becoming a meal itself.  
  
As Jane notices the same scene as Aidan, she grimaces “Well... to be honest, that kind of stuff might traumatize the kiddos... But, if you got into the right place, it would be amazing to live. All the creatures, the amazing scenery, the unspoiled environment. Perhaps, one day, we humans can bring the world back to a state like this?” She said with a hopeful grin.  
  
“I would hope that we can’t, but, never say never.” He said with a broad grin. “..and I mean, it’s just nature, kiddos have to learn sometime.” He said with a light laugh. “I was all over nature when I was a kid..” He said and yawns. “Anyway, parenting discussion aside, it’s getting late now. Best we head to our respective quarters?”  
  
“Yeah, I guess you're right.” She chuckles, before yawning as well. “That sounds like a good idea. It was nice to talk to you.” She begins to leave. “Have a good night, Aidan.”  
  
“You too, Jane. See you tomorrow for the departure.” He said with a wave, before heading into his bedroom as she left to change for bed and falling asleep soon after. **This was just the beginning...  
  
  
High up in the Uplands, covered in barren rock, where Bear-Croc’s belch into the night. A pair of eyes looks down upon the glowing light of the costal facility, those orange eyes watch with curiosity and intelligence before they disappeared back into a cave hidden behind the rocks....**


End file.
